Library of Heaven's Path: Shen Bi Ru
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: [Library of Heaven's Path] Lian Bi Ru was always the one her childhood friend dragged into trouble, the latest involves dying and taking over the body of Tianxuan Academy's beauty, Shen Bi Ru, with the added bonus of a her cheat of a childhood friend and her puppy Xiao Xue...only he isn't exactly a normal puppy now. ...Zhang Xuan! Xiao Xue: "Graow?"


**Summary:** [Library of Heaven's Path fanfiction] Lian Bi Ru was always the one her childhood friend dragged into trouble, the latest involves dying and taking over the body of Tianxuan Academy's beauty, Shen Bi Ru, with the added bonus of a her cheat of a childhood friend and her puppy Xiao Xue...only he isn't exactly a normal puppy now.

...Zhang Xuan!

Xiao Xue: "Graow?"

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Library of Heaven's Path or any of it's translations, all rights belong to their respective owners. The image however is mine.

 **.**

Lian Bi Ru grew up with shameless childhood friend.

 **.**

"Zhang Xuan, some students from B school beat us up, help us take revenge and I'll take you out for dinner!"

"B school? Ok, but I want to go to the new restaurant that just opened nearby."

"...do you mean the 3-star one where one plate is ¥200?"

"Yep!"

"Yep my ass— Zhang Xuan!"

 **.**

"Zhang Xuan, let me copy your English homework!"

"¥10 per question"

"F* k you, Zhang Xuan!"

 **.**

"Zhang Xuan, principal wants to see you..."

"Tell him I have something more important to do, I have to rush home."

"More important— Zhang Xuan get back here!"

 **.**

But...when it's for something he cares about, Lian Bi Ru wouldn't have him any other way.

 **.**

"Zhang Xuan...what?"

"It's your birthday today right? Liu Xun is treating us to that restaurant you wanted to try."

 **.**

"Here, you forgot your lunch money again didn't you?"

"Eh? But you said you forgot your wallet today..."

"Liu Xun kindly gave me some."

 **.**

"How is Xiao Xue?"

"Zhang Xuan! I thought you were still busy at school—"

"This is more important, Liu Xun will take care of it."

 **.**

...I'm sorry, Liu Xun.

This is the last time I can apologise for him now.

Zhang Xuan...

 **.**

Zhang Xuan died on the 31st of December 20XX, at the age of 19, from a terminal illness that had plagued him since birth.

His funeral was held the next day.

That day, and for many to come, a young woman with pale skin and long raven hair and eyes knelt at his grave. Her eyes were red, her face puffy from hours of tears, a small, white puppy whimpering in her arms as she cried with him for the man they'd both loved.

 **.**

"Bi Ru!"

*Screeechhhhh*

"BI RU!"

 **.**

"Shit, I can't lose you too...come on, Zhang Xuan's the one whose supposed to be causing me trouble, not you, Bi Ru!"

 **.**

"I love you..please, Bi Ru I cant lose you after him! You can love him as much as you want, just don't leave me.."

 **.**

"Liu...Xun gege...对不起"

We both are.

Sorry, Liu Xun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She woke to the feel of warm sunlight on her skin.

It was wrong.

Phoenix eyes fluttered open.

This wasn't her room, or Zhang Xuan's.

She sat up instantly, her body feeling lighter then she remembered,

Her eyes immediately took in her surroundings, the room was simple, but tastefully decorated with a few expensive items. She could identify all of them at a glance, despite never having seen them before.

"Graow?", her head snapped down, her attention focusing on a small, white bundle looking up at her from her lap.

"...Xiao Xue?"

"Graow!", the bundle barked cutely, his legs in the air as he seemed to have tumbled onto her lap, probably because Xiao Xue always slept on top of her chest or curled into her stomach.

But.

Xiao Xue had been a small, white and blue-eyed puppy Zhang Xuan had given her for her 19th birthday.

The bundle in her lap had blue and gold eyes, long sharp fangs and a pair of white wings on its back.

"Xiao Xue?"

"Graow!"

"Xue'er?"

"Graow!"

"Xue-qiu?" **(A/N: Snowball)**

"Graow!"

"...Xue-Xue?"

"Graow-graow!"

...

She stared at 'Xiao Xue'.

'Xiao Xue' stared back.

"...I'm blaming Zhang Xuan", she concluded absently, a shaky smile on her face as she stared at her pet.

"Graow", Xiao Xue barked, nodding in agreement.

 **.**

Her name was now Shen Bi Ru, apparently she was now a teacher.

 **.**

Lian Bi Ru liked to teach, but it wasn't so much the teaching rather then being surrounded by cute little buns.

She was they type to mother her students, so this world's student-teacher system suited her far more then her old world's. She could mother the cute white buns all she liked!

"Xiao Yao, you should eat more, you're too skinny! How can you cultivate if you're only skin and bones?"

"Zhou Fēng, stay still, let me fix that rip in your robe."

"Han Yu? Come accompany me for some tea..."

By the end of the week, Shen Bi Ru became the most daughter out wife to raise their children...her popularity tripled.

 **.**

"Good! Again!"

""Yes, Shen Laoshi!""

Shen Bi Ru nodded in satisfaction, her students were progressing satisfactorily. More then half her class has broken through a realm, and the other half is close, another session should be enough.

Ever since she'd woken up in this new world, Lian Bi Ru had fully merged with Shen Bi Ru, obtaining all her memories and personality but mixed with Lian Bi Ru's own. Her students admiration of her grew, as recently, at 20 years old she'd broken through the Pixue realm.

Xiao Xue, who'd surprised everyone with his appearance, is at Tongxue Realm primary level ...that little brat is actually stronger then her...

 **.**

Shen Bi Ru spent most of her free time with her students, and if not she spent it at the Compedium Pavillion, accumulating any information she could for her students.

Her mind has always been strong, and as such she'd only ever needed to look at something once to remember it exactly, it helps considering she was never interested in reading. Aside from manuals from her teacher in the last life, Lian Bi Ru had never needed, or wanted, to pick up another book.

Zhang Xuan was worse then her, he only read the stuff she summarised.

Liu Xun often whacked them over the head with a book, but even he didn't read much more then he needed to, he was always busy.

"Elder Mo", she smiled, spotting the stern elder guarding the pavillion.

"Ah, if it isn't Shen Laoshi! Came back to get more books?", Elder Mo smiled widely at her appearance, his gaze warm.

Shen Bi Ru nodded, just as she was about to make some light conversation she spotted a familiar figure.

"Zhang Xuan?"

 **.**

They sat across one another at Hongtian Pavillion, unconsciously relaxing despite the shock.

"You died."

"Yeah."

"You broke your promise."

("Don't worry, I promise that after, we can take Liu Xun out for a meal!")

"Yeah."

"...Liu Xun gege cried."

He smirked faintly.

"Yeah, he always was the crybaby."

"...I died too."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, his eyebrows creased.

"I didn't do anything, it was raining and the road was slippery. A car couldn't brake fast enough."

"...ah..."

"Xiao Xue followed me. Except now he has wings."

"Wings?"

"Un! Big, soft, white ones! He's still learning how to fly though, the other day he knocked Shang laoshi nto the pond."

"Pfft!"

"And I'm surrounded by lots of cute buns now! Zhou Fēng is small, but he's really stubborn, I think he has a crush on Xiao Yao..he reminds me of Gao Cheng...he also has a height complex, so he likes to fight with Han Yu! Han Yu is tall, but he often gets mistaken as a girl. He says he needs to be tall or even taller or else his mother might marry him off to a man! Xiao Yao is too girly, she always smells of perfume, so Xiao Xue doesn't like her very much...but she's a tsundere! Or maybe a himedere? Is there something in between? She wore less perfume around Xiao Xue after he ran away from her, but she was really mad then. She likes Wang Yan from Lu laoshi's class..."

Tears were trailing down her cheeks but she kept on talking about everything. Her life after his death and before her own, waking up to the new world, her students, her memories, the things she'd learnt... she kept talking, and Zhang Xuan listened with a half-smile on his face, his eyes warm and familiar.

He reached out with a white handkerchief, gently dabbing the wet tears from her cheeks, but he made no move to stop her as she began telling him what she'd eaten today, the interesting shops she'd found and her lesson plans for tomorrow. He always did listen to her, even if it was about things he didn't care about.

 **.**

 **A/N: This was just a plot bunny that wouldn't stop bouncing around in my head while I was re-reading Library of Heaven's Path. There was no romance in the canon so far and Zhang Xuan's previous life wasn't well explained or mentioned much if at all so I thought, why not? I might continue or write one-shots about Library of Heaven's Path but this bunny surprised me too.**


End file.
